Untitled
by danalar
Summary: The events after Christmas; Will Nessa and Dave get married? Will Smithy be the real dad to Neil like he planned? Will Gavin like living in Wales? Read on to find out!


My first Gavin & Stacey fanfiction, and first post on , please go easy on me! -puppy eyes-

As Series 3 has already started, I'm trying SO hard not to include anything from the show, everything you read is the ideas from my head.  
I have started this story with the last scene from the Christmas Special, so if you remember it from somewhere... that'll be why!

I don't have any plans for how long this will be, but I will state when it'll be the last chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He quickly turned to face her.  
'It's been a good day, hasn't'  
'Don't marry him.' Smithy interupted.  
Nessa looked at him in surprise, not expecting the response she just heard.  
'What'  
'Don't marry him.' He spoke calmly, staring into her eyes. 'I'm not saying marry me. I don't think that's what I'm saying. I'm just saying don't marry him.' The seriousness of his voice hit Nessa, as the tears begin to well up in her eyes. 'I don't think that you should marry.... _him_.' empathising the word him to talking about Dave. Nessa looked at him in both confusion and sympathy. 'I'm going back in.' Smithy walked off, leaving her to think hard about what she was really doing before she took another drag of her cigarette.  
Stubbing her cigarette into the frosted soil, she stumbled back inside, stood next to her soon-to-be husband, Dave, along with the rest of the Barry and Essex clang to finish singing 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas' accompanied by Mick on the keyboard. Smithy held his first son, Neil, in his arms in pride, hugging him like he'd never hugged anybody, looking over to Nessa as they both exchange worrying glances before turning away. The Christmas carol finished as everybody cheered and praised Mick for his talents.

New Year had passed, Nessa and Dave's wedding was only three weeks away and Nessa hadn't even bought a dress, yet alone sorted the invites.  
'Oh, Stace! Are we going to look for dresses today or what?' She called from the bottom of the stairs in the Barry household. Stacey stumbled downstairs, making sure she looked okay for going out to town, followed by the new member of the house, Gavin. She always had to make sure she was dressed right before going out of the house.  
'I look okay, don't I, Gav? I don't want to go to Cardiff looking like an idiot.' Stacey faced the mirror, shuffled her hair, brushed it and shuffled it again.  
'It looks great babes' Gav put on his jacket and searched for his car keys.  
'Stace, I'm not gonna lie to you, stop messing around with it alright? And Gwen, thanks for offering to look after baby Neil while we're out.' Nessa interupted, she was beginning to get annoyed with Stacey. 'It's alright Ness, anything to help! He'll be okay with omlette for lunch, yes?' Gwen's friendly smile always brought warmth into the house.  
'Nah, just feed him the baby food that's in the bag, he'll eat any of them.' Nessa lifted a big bag of baby food onto the table and unzipped it to reveal exactly how much baby food was in there.  
'Ah, okay no worries, hope you find something nice in Cardiff! Just don't go to Dick Powell's wife's store, they don't like English speakers in there... Welsh speakers only apparently!' She reminded Nessa. Gavin, Stacey and Nessa stepped outside the house and into Gavin's car to drive into Cardiff, with the music blasting throughout the journey. Nessa pulled out her phone, turns the music volume down and waits for Dave to pick up.  
'Oh, Dave, you twat. You should answer your phone! We're heading into Cardiff, stay away from the dress makers, you know what'll happen if you approach us alright?' She nods her head and hangs up.  
'Not answering?' Stacey asked from the back seat. Nessa shook her head and turned the music back up to full volume again. Gavin quickly looked at Nessa in some form of disgust before returning to focus on driving.

The Shipman's doorbell rang, as Pam skipped over to answer it to find a very upset Smithy standing on the doorstep.  
'Smithy darling! What's wrong? Come in, come in! Aunty Pam will solve all your worries!' Smithy walked in and sat down at the table straight away.  
'It's Gavin Pamalar, I actually MISS my Gavinlar! It actually hurts not being able to see him now he's surrounded by sheep!' Smithy sobbed into his own hands. Pam tries to comfort him by offering him to go with Mick and her to Barry at the weekend for lunch with the Wests. 'Really? I don't want to take up too much room in the car.' Mick entered the room and handed Smithy a box of tissues after overhearing the conversation.  
'You won't take up too much room in the car, listen if you really want, you can bring that handy car of yours, with the amount of Gavin's stuff we've got to bring across, it'll save us having to drive back and forth!' Mick smiled, patting him on the back. Smithy let out a small smile.  
'Michael Shipman, you're a legend!' Smithy jumped up and forced himself to give Mick a proper manly hug. 'Right, what time are you planning on leaving Saturday morning'  
'About 8, you've got that job to finish off at that mad woman's house though haven't you?' Mick asked, pointing to the direction of the house.  
'Yeah... I'm going back just after half five tonight. I've only got a few more tiles to put up and I'm done, then bang! Another hundred and fifty quid in my wallet!' He grinned, slamming his wallet onto the table.  
'Are you sure you're quoting these people the right prices?' Pam seemed worried at the high price.  
'Pamalar, you'll never find another attractive guy like me who'll charge low prices! The rest o' them are wanting double what I'm asking for'  
'Reaaaally?!' She looked surprised. 'I never knew that... Mick, we should get Smithy to fix that stupid pipe in the bathroom you've never bothered your backside to do!' She pointed upstairs. Smithy tutted at Mick.  
'Shame on you Michael! What's the problem with it? I'll fix it now, free of charge!' He drags a giggling Pam upstairs to the bathroom to fix the pipe. Mick sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * * * * * * * *


End file.
